


Something Blue

by cindergal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Remus is a big flirt.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 4/11.

“I have nothing to wear.”

Sirius sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Everything in that dark cavern of a closet was too big, too old, and reminded him too much of the last time he was in this room. He’d taken nothing but his wand with him that day he'd run away, and had returned without even that. Well, that's not quite true. He'd returned with Moony.

Remus stood a few feet behind him. “Funny, that closet appears full of clothing. Perhaps I’ve been confunded.”

Sirius jerked some robes aside, and a cloud of dust rose into the air. He waved his hand in front of his face and coughed. “Allow me to rephrase. I have nothing to wear _from this decade._ ” He looked over his shoulder at Remus. “Apparently, you've got the same predicament. Didn’t you buy that jacket you’re wearing for your first job interview?”

Remus just smiled serenely. He was so bloody unflappable. It was incredibly annoying. Sirius turned back to the tragedy that was his teenage wardrobe.

The voice behind him was closer than he expected. Sirius could practically feel Remus’ breath on the back of his neck. “You know, I’m experiencing the strangest sense of déjà vu.”

Sirius turned slowly to face him. “Do tell.”

Remus gazed into the closet, head cocked slightly, hands on hips, in a perfect pantomime of a young Sirius standing in front of the closet of their old flat. “What should I wear tonight, Moony? I just can‘t decide. Should it be the blue shirt, or the slightly darker blue shirt? Or maybe the navy, or the indigo…”

Sirius snorted. “Not my fault! You’re the one who always made me buy blue shirts.”

Remus smiled. “I found your obsession with Muggle clothing charming, I couldn't help it. Besides, you look good in blue. Brings out your eyes. They've got these little flecks...”

"They do?"

Remus' grin was downright wolfish. "Well, you have to get _very close_ to see them."

Sirius cleared his throat and turned back to the closet. “No blue in there,” he said, trying to hide his grin. Remus had said _look,_ not looked. Sirius was absurdly pleased at his use of present tense. Which was just embarrassing. “Nothing but black and green and bloody silver in there.”

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that.” Remus’ palm was rough and warm against the back of his neck. "I either want you in blue, or nothing at all."


End file.
